Zuko in Wonderland
by mousechick101
Summary: Zuko, was very impatient on finding the Avatar. There next stop was to Omashu and it was far away which made Zuko even more furious about this! Then Iroh gives him sleeping powder and well, you know the rest. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Zuko in Wonderland

Chapter 1

Zuko was anxious on finding the Avatar. He was walking back and forth across his ship. "When are going to get there?!" he exclaimed furiously as the flames came out of his nostrils. Iroh, who was making some herbal tea, said: "Why don't you join me for a cup of tea? Omashu _is_ pretty far away." Zuko gave up, and joined tea with his uncle.

Little did Zuko know, Iroh put sleeping powder for Zuko to stay asleep. _This'll keep him from being impatient for a while, _he said in his head as he sipped on his herbal tea. Zuko took sip of his that his uncle gave him. "Wow Uncle, this is some really good tea. What is it?"

"It is a special tea that was given to me from an ancient tribe in the Earth Kingdom. They were very nice people, but the rest was history." Zuko smiled, taking another sip of his tea. Suddenly, in Zuko's eyes, the room started spinning. "What's going on," he exclaimed and fell into a unconscious state. The last thing he heard was his uncle saying. "Its for the best," and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mousechick101: Okay, this chapter is Definitely longer than the other one. I do not own Avatar, Nickelodeon, or any of these characters. Thank you and enjoy!**

Zuko in Wonderland

Chapter 2

Zuko woke up. "W-what happened?" He got up and noticed that he wasn't in his ship anymore. "Where am I?!" He was in a room which appeared to be a dining room inside a palace that looked very familiar to Zuko. "What am I doing here? Did we go back home?" Puzzled, he searched for a place out. When he found a door way out, it was locked. He exclaimed: "Hello?! Anybody there?!" He kept banging the door until he realized nobody could hear him.

So, he stepped back, took a deep breath, and shot a huge ball of flame to the door. No effect on it. "Dammit," he said started to pout like a little child. Then, he noticed something different about his clothes. _Whatever happened to my armor? _He thought. _And my boots?! And, and__-_ He touched his face to see if the scar was there. Surprisingly it was. He was wearing his royal outfit that he wore before he went scouting for the Avatar. It was a royal red robe, with customized red and brown sandals. He had red wristbands on each side of his wrist and he had a full head of hair. He looked completely transformed everywhere, except for the scar on his face. The scar that let him suffer.

So he decided to look for another route to get out of the dining room. He searched high and low to find a way out. Finally, He found a way out, but it was too high for him to reach. It was a hole that was big enough for his muscular body to go through. So he hopped on the table, did his spider jumps, and reached to the hole.

Along the way through the hole, he noticed a bright light at the end of the hole. "I hope this is the way out," he mumbled as he was crawling closer and closer to the light. Finally, he reached towards the light and he squeezed his way out from the hole.

"Great, where am I now?" This time he wasn't in the palace. He wasn't in the ship either. This time, he was in a forest full of plants and creatures. He decided to wonder, and he was growing even more impatient than before. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl accidently ran into Zuko and they both started tumbling down the hill.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" The girl was shaking Zuko, trying her best to wake him up. "Please don't be dead, my boss will kill me!"

"Wh-what?" Zuko said, regaining conscience.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive," she said, as she was still clutching his clothes.

"Listen, I'm glad that you're relieved and all," he said politely with a smile on his face, "But will you get off of me?!" he exclaimed. The girl got frightened and jumped right off. He got up, and as he did, the frightened girl hid behind the tree, shaking. "Look, don't be scared. I don't bite."

"I know," she said having the courage to reply, (even though she's still hiding behind the tree) "it's just that I was in a hurry that's all."

"Hurry? For what?"

"It's nothing. I can't say it to anybody."

"Okay, then can you tell me where I am?" The girl gave him a blank stare. "Um, what's with the look?"

The girl was blushing, seemed to be embarrassed from his reply. "Well, it's just, I'm blind."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Oh."

"You're in Wonderland," she said as she changed the subject. "I gotta go now," and she hopped off.

"Wonderland," he said with a confused look on his face. He stood there wondering what he should do. Then, an idea hit him. "I got it!" he said with a smirk, "I'll go see the boss that the bunny blind girl was talking about!" But then something hit him again, but this one made his hope go down a level lower than before. "But where is he?"

**MC101: Well, that's it for now. Chapter 3 coming up! Oh, and make sure you review this! I need your opinions and don't be shy, I can take rejections kindly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mousechick101: Okay, this chapter is Definitely longer than the other one. I do not own Avatar, Nickelodeon, or any of these characters. Thank you and enjoy!**

Zuko in Wonderland

Chapter 2

Zuko woke up. "W-what happened?" He got up and noticed that he wasn't in his ship anymore. "Where am I?!" He was in a room which appeared to be a dining room inside a palace that looked very familiar to Zuko. "What am I doing here? Did we go back home?" Puzzled, he searched for a place out. When he found a door way out, it was locked. He exclaimed: "Hello?! Anybody there?!" He kept banging the door until he realized nobody could hear him.

So, he stepped back, took a deep breath, and shot a huge ball of flame to the door. No effect on it. "Dammit," he said started to pout like a little child. Then, he noticed something different about his clothes. _Whatever happened to my armor? _He thought. _And my boots?! And, and__-_ He touched his face to see if the scar was there. Surprisingly it was. He was wearing his royal outfit that he wore before he went scouting for the Avatar. It was a royal red robe, with customized red and brown sandals. He had red wristbands on each side of his wrist and he had a full head of hair. He looked completely transformed everywhere, except for the scar on his face. The scar that let him suffer.

So he decided to look for another route to get out of the dining room. He searched high and low to find a way out. Finally, He found a way out, but it was too high for him to reach. It was a hole that was big enough for his muscular body to go through. So he hopped on the table, did his spider jumps, and reached to the hole.

Along the way through the hole, he noticed a bright light at the end of the hole. "I hope this is the way out," he mumbled as he was crawling closer and closer to the light. Finally, he reached towards the light and he squeezed his way out from the hole.

"Great, where am I now?" This time he wasn't in the palace. He wasn't in the ship either. This time, he was in a forest full of plants and creatures. He decided to wonder, and he was growing even more impatient than before. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl accidently ran into Zuko and they both started tumbling down the hill.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" The girl was shaking Zuko, trying her best to wake him up. "Please don't be dead, my boss will kill me!"

"Wh-what?" Zuko said, regaining conscience.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive," she said, as she was still clutching his clothes.

"Listen, I'm glad that you're relieved and all," he said politely with a smile on his face, "But will you get off of me?!" he exclaimed. The girl got frightened and jumped right off. He got up, and as he did, the frightened girl hid behind the tree, shaking. "Look, don't be scared. I don't bite."

"I know," she said having the courage to reply, (even though she's still hiding behind the tree) "it's just that I was in a hurry that's all."

"Hurry? For what?"

"It's nothing. I can't say it to anybody."

"Okay, then can you tell me where I am?" The girl gave him a blank stare. "Um, what's with the look?"

The girl was blushing, seemed to be embarrassed from his reply. "Well, it's just, I'm blind."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Oh."

"You're in Wonderland," she said as she changed the subject. "I gotta go now," and she hopped off.

"Wonderland," he said with a confused look on his face. He stood there wondering what he should do. Then, an idea hit him. "I got it!" he said with a smirk, "I'll go see the boss that the bunny blind girl was talking about!" But then something hit him again, but this one made his hope go down a level lower than before. "But where is he?"

**MC101: Well, that's it for now. Chapter 3 coming up! Oh, and make sure you review this! I need your opinions and don't be shy, I can take rejections kindly.**


End file.
